


Destiny or chance

by Sankosama



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Peter, Hopefull Ending, Love at first wink, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankosama/pseuds/Sankosama
Summary: He had always believe in causality then his world was turn upside down but he is a scientist therefore he only has to change the experiment to prove his theory right.





	1. Causality

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a cute little story about Tony and Stephen falling in love against all odds, based on a really cheesy but beautiful Spanish song (the reason of the title)... don't know what happend I lost control of everything.
> 
> It is written in Tony's POV

cau·sal·i·ty

kôˈzalədē

noun

1\. the relationship between cause and effect.

2\. the principle that everything has a cause.

 

Long time ago he would have said that life was the result of actions and consequences.

_You take something from your parents workshop -- > you get a punishment_

_You get good grades -- > you skip years between classes_

_You comment on someone’s work -- > you get angry looks sometimes worse_

That’s how you manage to stay alive lots of times, then it becomes your motto and you get to play with your actions and live with the consequences.

_You have sex at a party -- > someone is going to be mad at you_

_You make a weapon -- > Obie and Rhodey are happy._

_You miss a meeting-- > Obie and Pepper get angry_

And then you get to confirm that theory, everything has a cause and an effect even if you didn’t know it.

_Thousands of deaths around the world by his weapons -- > consequences of his ignorance_

_Being held hostage by his own weapons sold by his “father figure”, left to dead by said figure -- > consequences of his naivety._

_Being Iron Man -- > consequence of his guilt_

But little by little the world around him started to crumble and only then did he start to question his previous reasoning, the combination of factors that would lead to something were so slim and yet they still happen.

_SHIELD existence -- > 36%_

_Surviving Palladium poisong -- > 10%_

_Thor existence -- > 0.09%_

_Capitan America’s return -- > 1.5%_

So he thought that maybe he didn’t have all the variables to play by cause effect then came the experiments, to prove causality was right he must do things different as he always do.

_Be a Team player -- > _ _“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage ._ _The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”_

_Be responsible -- > DISCONNECTED CALL_

_Trust other people with your fears -- > “I’m sorry Tony I’m not that kind of Doctor. I don’t have the… temperament”_

_Be more attentive -- > “Is that a giant bunny?”_

And each time he was meet with invalid results, so maybe it was the others the factor that he could not control, he can only control himself.

_Rebuilt the Iron Legion -- > Pepper was done with him_

_Concentrate only in his work -- > SHIELD fell when he wasn’t looking_

_Try to do everything himself -- > everybody left him, nobody asks_

Only then did he tried to control the variables, if it work with JARVIS’ program maybe it would work on a large scale, but again the external variables did not help.

_Work on a program to help humanity -- >Be in the perfect place for Wanda’s rage_

_Making an AI with Loki’s scepter-- > Just enough factors to create ULTRON_

_Trust only in remarkable scientist -- > She knowing the exact form to unleash the Hulk_

_Telling the others the plans and the cause of them -- > Thor knowing the exact same way that Loki choked him_

_Trust the others -- > The perfect combination of factors to create VISION and kill JARVIS_

He is not really sure when he decide that maybe causality was not the answer, maybe it was when he leave the team and tried to make the things right.

_Make the compound for the Avengers -- > An united team _

_Help with Sokovia’s reconstruction -- > A rightfully  angry mother with a dead son_

_Agree to work with the UN for the Accords -- > The team’s split_

_Try to compromise with the others-- > Rhodey’s injury_

_Go to help a friend -- > Be lied in your face then get your sternum; and maybe your heart to; crush under the shield_

Only then did he stopped to believe in things, no matter what you do, no matter what you try to do or if you explain yourself the result could never be predicted.


	2. Fortuity

for·tu·i·ty

fôrˈto͞oədē

noun

  1. a chance occurrence.
  2. the state of being controlled by chance rather than design.



 

Then the kid use that word and it fit, and somehow that help him sleep a little better, knowing that you can’t stop the things from occurring was safe, that explain everything. Don’t get him wrong he still believes that he has made mistakes that had consequences but somethings were unavoidable. Thereby maybe he could not prevent something form happening but he could prepare to deal with the repercussions of said event.

_The bleeding edge armor -- > So he could be always prepared_

_A better armor to Peter -- > So the kid could have better chances to save people and himself_

_Spending more time with the kid-- > So he could teach the kid to fight_

_Not telling the others what happen in Siberia -- > So everyone could trust each other in the cause of another invasion_  
  


 

Maybe that was the reason he did not have an anxiety attack when he saw himself in the middle of another invasion nor when he learn that apparently magic was real, maybe that’s why he could enjoy the little things between the battle.

_The magic man’s teasing and knowing all tone_

_The sorcerer’s tight and elegant clothes_

_The Doctor Strange’s slap and really hot smirk_

_The doc’s furious gaze and his beautiful face so close_

_Strange's way of calling his name_

_Stephen's way of telling him that he has to keep fighting, that there was a chance._

 

So he keep fighting, because if he has learn something is that fortuity exist, and if there was only 1 chance between 14 million of futures where they lost he will make it possible, not only for him.

_For Peter who was always so brave and teach him so much._

_For Pepper that was there for him even when they weren’t lovers anymore._

_For Rhodey that keep believing in him even when he couldn’t_

_For Harley that help him when nobody could._

_For Happy that deserves another chance at life_

_For Nebula that against all odds had manage to trust him even after everything she has suffer_

_For Bruce that returns to save a world that doesn’t believe in him_

_For Hulk who is just a being that wants to live and have friends_

_For Laura who should not be mourning 2 of her kids, right along with her husband._

_For Natasha that had the world shake her so bad that she doesn’t know what to do with herself._

_For Maximoff that have again lost all of her world and this time she doesn’t know how to control her fear._

_For Thor who deserves to see his brother again, his world and family again._

_For Rocket who has lost a lot, maybe everything he had._

_For Barnes that deserves a chance to test his freedom_

_For Rogers that have yet to stop hoping they would see their friends again_

_For the people that are mourning half of their friends, lovers and family._

_For all the world that little by little is trying to live to rise again._

_For the universe that will fight together_

 

Also for the chance of punching Stephen in the face for breaking his promise, maybe kiss him senseless after that.

 

_ Just enough of a chance to have a future together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy, Lila, Nathaniel and maybe Clint are dead  
> Hurrah for me and the way I control my saltyness over Wanda and Steve
> 
> Also the reason I write that Tony didn't tell anyone what happend in Siberia is cause there's no way in hell that Rhodey would be so happy and familiar with Rogers otherwise.
> 
> Again please if you would like me to continue or to correct my silly way of writing comment here or at my Tumblr --> Snkosm
> 
> AND A GIANT THANKS TO ironstrange4ever for helping and giving me ideas for the last part

**Author's Note:**

> BTW is a miracle that I manage to control my saltyness over Wanda and Steve
> 
> Pretty please if you notice a spelling or grammar mistake tell me, I apreciate the comments  
> Also if you like this or would like that I continue the story but this time with the other part of Stephen (Destiny) and the little Epilogue (Coincidence) tell me in the comments or at my tumblr -- snkosm


End file.
